maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Hunter/Loupi
|organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Demon hunters are relentless vigilantes who execute their infernal targets with an arsenal of ranged weapons. They crouch and take aim far from danger, relying on bows, deadly traps, and projectiles to swiftly bring an end to the creatures that haunt their world. }} |name1b = Entangling Shot |stamina1b = +4% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 93%/28% |cooldown1b = n/a |type1b = Ranged Shadow |effects1b = |name1c = Bolas |stamina1c = +4% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = n/a |hitcrit1c = 100% |cooldown1c = n/a |type1c = Ranged Debuff |effects1c = |name1d = Evasive Fire |stamina1d = +4% |target1d = One Enemy |hits1d = 1 |hitcrit1d = 93%/28% |cooldown1d = n/a |type1d = Ranged Fire |effects1d = |name1e = Grenade |stamina1e = +4% |target1e = One Enemy |hits1e = 1 |hitcrit1e = 93%/28% |cooldown1e = n/a |type1e = Ranged Fire Explosion |effects1e = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name2a = Impale |stamina2a = 15% |target2a = One Enemy |hits2a = 1 |hitcrit2a = 93%/28% |cooldown2a = 1 Round |type2a = Ranged Slashing |effects2a = |name2b = Rapid Fire |stamina2b = 18% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 3 |hitcrit2b = 93%/28% |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Ranged |effects2b = |name2c = Chakram |stamina2c = 18% |target2c = All Enemies |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 93%/28% |cooldown2c = 1 Round |type2c = Ranged Slashing |effects2c = |name2d = Elemental Arrow |stamina2d = 20% |target2d = All Enemies |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 93% |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |type2d = Ranged Fire |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name3a = Caltrops |stamina3a = 8% |target3a = One Enemy |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |cooldown3a = 1 Round |type3a = Debuff |effects3a = |name3b = Smoke Screen |stamina3b = 10% |target3b = Self |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Buff |effects3b = |name3c = Shadow Power |stamina3c = 13% |target3c = Self |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = n/a |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Buff Shadow |effects3c = |name3d = Marked for Death |stamina3d = 15% |target3d = One Enemy |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = 100% |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |type3d = Debuff |effects3d = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name4a = Fan of Knives |stamina4a = 25% |target4a = All Enemies |hits4a = 2 |hitcrit4a = 93%/28% |cooldown4a = 1 Round |type4a = Ranged Slashing |effects4a = |name4b = Spike Trap |stamina4b = 8% |target4b = One Enemy |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = 100% |cooldown4b = 1 Round |type4b = Debuff |effects4b = |name4c = Sentry |stamina4c = 25% |target4c = Self |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = n/a |cooldown4c = 2 Rounds |type4c = Buff |effects4c = |name4d = Vengeance |stamina4d = 30% |target4d = Self |hits4d = n/a |hitcrit4d = n/a |cooldown4d = 3 Rounds |type4d = Buff |effects4d = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *'Engineering Empowered Isotope-8' - Adds Custom Engineering **Increases the duration of , , and by 1 Round. **Sentry can now stack up to 3 and Spike Trap up to 6. *'Explosive Empowered Isotope-8' - Adds Grenadier **Grenade attacks deal 25% more damage. **When knocked out releases a giant grenade that damages enemies. *'Sharpshooting Empowered Isotope-8' - Adds Sharpshooter **Gains . *'Rocketeering Empowered Isotope-8' - Adds Ballistics **Rocket attacks deal 25% more damage. **Has a 20% chance to perform a follow-up rocket attack when attacking. Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *'Shattering Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Shatter Shot to **If the attack successfully hits the enemy, the arrow splits and hits other enemies too applying . **Gains Electric Type. *'Shocking Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Shock Collar **Applies and gains Electric Type. *'Chilling Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Bitter Pill to **Targets all enemies. **Triggered Explosion applies instead of . *'Hardened Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Hardened to **Instead of Backflip! Gains . *'Electrifying Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Stun Grenade to **Applies and 60%. Gains Electric Type. *'Wounding Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Grievous Wounds to **Gains . *'Supporting Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Fire Support to **Each follow-up attack sends 2 rockets at other enemies. *'Boomeranging Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Boomerang to **Gains . *'Frosting Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Frost Arrow to **Gains Ice Type. **Applies instead of , instead of and instead of . *'Torturing Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Torturous Ground to **Applies . *'Displacing Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Displacement to **Gains . *'Glooming Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Gloom to **Reduce damage taken by 35% while is active. *'Contagious Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Contagion to **When the enemy is killed spreads to other enemies. *'Stunning Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Fan of Daggers to **Gains 60% chance to Marked for Death targets but increases cooldown by 1. *'Sticky Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Sticky Trap to **Triggered applies . *'Spitfire Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Spitfire Turret to **The will fire rockets at ranged attackers applying and . *'Revenging Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds From the Shadows to **The Counter-Attack from is now a Preemptive Counter-Attack. Category:Video Games Category:Non-Marvel Category:Diablo Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Female